The boy who dissapeared?
by cellyaz
Summary: Voldemort did not go to the Potter house on that fateful Halloween night. What happens when Voldemort try to kill little Neville Longbottom instead?


Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FF7 Character, story line, zones, ... i own nothing of them period...

A/N: Hi! another random idea that just poped in my head and just had to write it down. Not sure where I am going with that but should be fun to work on. I will write the disclaimer only on this chapter not much use on bothering with it every single chapters seeing as I will never own SE FF or Harry Potter so...

Summary: Voldemort did not go to the Potter house on that fateful Halloween night. What happens when Voldemort try to kill little Neville Longbottom instead?

* * *

Voldemort, Bellatrix and her husband entered the house of the Longbottom's with ease then Bellatrix started torturing Alice and Frank while laughing maniacally. Little Neville was watching the scene with his scared one years old eyes and he was screaming and crying at the top of his little lungs.

Voldemort was watching the scene with glee. Rejoicing in the terror he could feel in the room then he lifted his wand and sent a green light running toward the child who instantly went quiet.

A few moments later there was a bright flash of light and the green light bounced back to the dark lord. Smoke was coming from the spot where the dark lord had been moment ago and all the 2 deadeaters found was a little mountain of ash where the monster had been.

Angrily they turned toward the baby to finish what their master had started but when the bright light disappeared the child was nowhere to be seen he had disappeared.

In another world, around the same time Lieutenant Angeal Helwley was taking care of the various plants on the special floor he had for that in Shinra tower when he saw movement coming from the area where he had cabbages growing. He approached the cabbage and then the leaves of the vegetable parted to free a little boy from its middle.

Angeal stared stunned at the little boy until the child started crying from the cold. The man was chocked out of his lethargy and quickly grabbed the little boy cradling him securely in his arms before going to his quarters with the now calm bundle in his arms.

If the boy had been on the floor or something he could have believed that someone had abandoned him there but getting out of a cabbage? That seemed like some sort of fairytale more than anything… He would have to see with Sephiroth and Genesis how to go from there. But one thing was sure he would not abandon the child. He had been tasked to take care of the child of that he was sure and his honor would make sure that he takes that task seriously.

What was he going to do with such a small and fragile thing? Sure out of his 3 friends he was the most comprehensive and calm of them all but that did not mean that he knew what to do of a child…

Once in his quarters he grabbed his phone and texted Sephiroth and Genesis to get them here ASAP. The two men arrived in record time seeing as they rarely had seen their friend sound so urgent in his messages before.

\- Thanks for coming so quick friends. We have a little problem. I just saw a baby get out from one of my cabbage so you two will be uncles now.

Sephiroth was simply staring blankly at him. If Genesis had said something like that he would have shrugged and assumed the other man was on another of his eccentricity. But Angeal? Honorable Angeal?

Genesis frowned and went to put a hand on his friend forehead.

\- No fever.

Genesis looked behind Angeal and saw little Neville on the couch sleeping with a pillow blocking his way to the floor.

\- There really is a baby…

Genesis went to baby Neville and smelled the boy then in a shaky voice he looked at the other 2 men.

\- He smells like cabbage…. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_ my friends. Clearly we are meant to take care of that little one for the goddess but why she would ask that of us? _My friends the fates are cruel_ but we shall do what is asked of us right Angeal?

\- It's the honorable thing to do yes. Sephiroth? You are awfully quiet.

\- You 2 are seriously considering this? I see. It seems there's no other options.

Said Sephiroth a bit confused.

\- _My friend your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes then in a professional voice continued much more in his element now that the shock had passed.

\- We will need to elaborate a strategy. We will need to plan the logistic needed for the little one as well as arrange our schedule to always have one of us with him.

\- _Ripples form on the water's surface. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. I offer thee this silent sacrifice_. I will go shopping for the little one.

Said Genesis flamboyantly. Once the list of required item was done the red haired lieutenant went out to do the required shopping. Even if he was only rank 3 everyone was whispering, staring and giggling as he was walking around town. He was after all one of the 3 most popular Soldier shinra had already.

Angeal went to little Neville and tried to calm him down as the child had woken up in tears. Sephiroth had taken all his mission planning material out and was working studiously on planning their new mission. The baby care mission that he decided to call mission cabbage boy.

They definitely would need to find a name for the boy soon…


End file.
